Will Collins, MD
by Bookjunk
Summary: Post-series finale. Tyra breaks it down for Will.


**Will Collins, M.D.**

A steady rage has been building inside Tyra ever since Emily told her about what had happened. Emily is smart, but not when it comes to Will, so of course she'd fallen for Will's crap. All fluttery and happy, she told Tyra the news about their night together. Tyra tried not to rudely burst her bubble, but she had definitely asked some tough questions. Friends don't bullshit friends. Tyra mostly doesn't bullshit anyone. Least of all Will, who is obviously in dire need of a healthy dose of the truth. Well, he is gonna get it.

She pulls him into a supply closet as soon as he gets to the hospital. He looks kind of disappointed when he sees that it's her. He probably imagined a more Grey's Anatomy-like scenario.

'First of all, just 'cause you're jealous doesn't mean that you're in love with Emily,' Tyra says without preamble.

'Okay...'

'You could be jealous of the relationship she has with Micah. I know I am.'

'Are you really?' Will interjects. Tyra rolls her eyes.

'No. But you could be. Or, more likely, you miss that Emily's not following you around like a lost puppy anymore. You're jealous, because you want her to lavish all her attention on you without having to reciprocate.'

'That's not...' Will objects. Tyra ignores this.

'Secondly, I think your timing is hinky to say the least. She confesses her undying love for you and you tell her that you don't think of her that way. Okay. Then, the moment she's no longer fawning over you, the moment she's beginning to move on, you change your mind. Whatever, dude. Why didn't you examine your feelings back when she told you about hers? Why are you only interested now that she's dating Micah? You don't give a shit, that's why. She's in a good place with someone who clearly adores her, but do you care? No. You've suddenly realised that you're into her, so what does it matter what's going on in Emily's life? You want her; you're gonna have her.'

'Tyra, I understand...' Will tries again. Tyra steamrolls right over him. He doesn't get to talk. Not until she is finished anyway.

'Thirdly, you chose her? Um, no. You didn't choose anything. That's why Cassandra broke up with you. You made her do the deciding. For you to then turn around and claim that not choosing means that you really secretly, passively chose Emily? Bullshit. You're a wishy-washy, can't-make-up-your-mind _person_. And I wish she hadn't slept with you,' Tyra concludes.

'Boy, I almost couldn't tell how much you don't like me,' Will laughs, sounding slightly offended. Tyra fixes him with an intimidating stare. She pictures herself looking exactly like her father. He is the master of the intimidating stare.

'I don't have any feelings about you one way or another. You seem like a nice guy. I just happen to think that you've handled this situation in the shittiest way imaginable and I'm pretty sure that you're gonna end up hurting Emily. Therefore, I have pre-emptively decided that you suck. See what I just did there? I made the conscious decision to dislike you. How novel!'

'I'm not going to stop seeing Emily simply because you're against it,' Will protests. Tyra can see that he is starting to get angry. Good. Let him get mad.

'I agree. You should leave her alone because you've got absolutely nothing to offer her. You're really not what she needs, wants or deserves right now,' she sums up.

'Believe me, Emily wants me,' Will counters.

'Oh, I'm aware,' Tyra replies. She takes a deep breath before continuing.

'For some unfathomable reason, she wants you. That would be fine, except she also wants serious and real; none of which you're mature enough to even attempt to provide. Are you willing to commit? Please. The very idea has got you quaking in your boots. _That_ is why you should back off. But I can already tell that you're going to ignore my advice. So, I'm going back to work. Whoa! Another actual decision. I'm just making decisions all over the place like that's some sort of thing that people can do,' she exclaims sarcastically, turning to leave. Will grabs her arm.

'Can we at least act like professionals?' he hisses. Insulted, Tyra shakes off his hand and stalks out of the supply closet. Naturally, she won't let her low opinion of him affect their working relationship. What does Will think M.D. stands for anyway? Though, in his case, Major Douchebag is a much more accurate description.

The end.

_Author's note: Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
